Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to removable and adjustable cover system for an automobile. More particularly, the present disclosure provides a removable and adjustable cover system for an automobile that is readily removable between uses for convenient storage while providing secure protection to a user and adjustability to fit differently configured vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
Current industrial applications of removable car covers are substantially inconvenient, expensive, and require custom adjustment to a particular make or model of automobile that is irreversible.
The most common types of removable cover systems for automobiles include the ‘convertible’ systems that are fixably mounted to a particular vehicle, directly linked with a power supply, and particularly upholstered as a permanent addition to the automobile. Necessarily, such convertible systems require a custom mounting bracket adjusted to mate between each system and the particular vehicle windshield. Unfortunately, such systems require substantial investments in terms of costs and material, and if damaged are very difficult to repair. Also necessarily, such systems cannot be transferred between vehicles. Further detriments to such systems are obvious, in that they are nearly always opaque and will block driver sight-lines like any automobile roof system.
A related type system is the so-called removable hard-top which is stored remotely from the vehicle when not in use. Such hard-tops are also custom fitted to a particular automobile by make and model and are also specific to mounting systems that are fixed on each car to suit the particular hard-top. Similar to the ‘convertible’ covers above, similar detriments such as blocked sight-lines, opaque in nature, and expense all remain.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved removable cover system that is readily attachable, will adjust to user-selected vehicles, and may be conveniently stored without detriment to the driver's sight lights while driving.